Attention
by Lenalee Loh
Summary: Was it truly that hard for her to gain the attention of Ren's attention ? Would he truly looked at her ? Read on to see whether she gets it or does her plan backs fired on her , this is my first one-shot , Please rate and review , thank you


" Asaka , stop letting those boys flirt with you ! You should know by now the punishment of making me angry isn't a light one " Ren commented in a exasperated tone.

Not even fazed by her Ren-sama being angry , she was truly hurt and upset with him , he only cared about playing with strong cardfighters such as Kai , Aichi etc , and she had enough ! All she ever wanted his attention and if this method got his , then she did not care for the consequences , true the boys were annoying but they did helped her with getting her Ren-sama's attention of her.

Asaka ignored him and walked off towards the lift, which eventually would bring her to where her dorm was.

When she closed it , she panicked. She couldn't believe she just disobeyed him , she was horrified with herself , how could she do this to her beloved Ren-sama , and now she was truly in distressed. Her fear seemed to give her the adrenaline to push herself a little more , despite the fact that she was literally exhausted , as she slumped against the wall as she slip slowly inside her dorm.

That was closed , nevertheless she was in a big trouble with her Ren-sama if he did catch her , even so she was too worn out with her daily events , to care and all she wanted was to sleep as she lay down on her bed.

He was furious , she was always so devoted to him , always listening to his requests and making sure that it had gotten the desired results or perhaps even better than he expected and even she obeyed him despite the late nights or troublesome requests.

But she dared disobeyed him , he wanted her by his side , yet she dared to refuse and even tried to avoid him , and continued to let the boys flirt with her despite his persistent warnings , he was going to let her pay and show her who she belonged to , marching to her room.

He punched in the password , only to find Asaka and who was still weary and blur from her sleep despite him being quiet , it seem she was very sensitive to noise .

Even though , she was still weary from sleep , she understood of the situation she was in and immediately tried to escape from him , her leaps , jumps and acrobatic moves made it harder for him , unfortunately Ren had known how to use them against her blocking her only escape route was the door and he grab one of her legs as she tried to jump from him , sadly for her , he was just too strong and was pulled non-too gently. Presently , she was stuck between him and her bed as Ren put both of his hands out , preventing her from making her quick escape again .

Quivering with fear , Asaka squeaked out in a frighten voice. " RRen-sama , What are you doing ?! " With no intention of replying , Ren whispered in a husky voice , " You should know what you have done , Asaka , Now this is something you may regret or perhaps not... This is your punishment ! "

Quickly grabbing her shoulders tightly , bringing her neck closer towards him , licking his sweet , plump lips , as he bite near the neck , making sure they swell blue and black , then kissing his mark that he had just make on her

Asaka cringe and felt a slight pain and pleasure course through her body , opening her eyes , she saw her Ren-sama licking his lips again , before trying to bite her sweet neck again , she tried to resist , using her arms from to push him away , but he was far too strong , and began to hold her shoulders much more tightly before making more beautifully coloured marks.

She tasted so sweet , so sweet , an innocent-like taste and Ren wanted more , relinquishing the taste of her again , he was getting addicted , she was like the sweetest thing on earth but she was also perhaps an aphrodisiac and he couldn't stop , " I want to taste more of her. He loved her so much , he wanted her NOW however he decided he'll leave it with his marks on her neck as it is.

Asaka couldn't help but moan , the pain and pleasure coursing through her body , she couldn't think .

" Asaka... Remember this , you belong to me , all this beautiful marks that I have made on your neck , means your mine and I love you , " Ren whispered into her ear , before licking it.

" HHai... RRen-sama , I love you too and I... I want...want...yyou please...ah , " Asaka shudders as she repiles him back.


End file.
